


Alfred's Perspective On The Revolutionary War

by Bird_2020



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Romance, Rating May Change, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_2020/pseuds/Bird_2020
Summary: Everyone knows the American revolution was just America tiring of Britain's crap and rebelling, right? But there's another side to the story that other nations hardly hear. America's.Ivan and Alfred take a look at what really happened during the revolution, and why America and Britain haven't moved on yet.
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Alfred's Perspective On The Revolutionary War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Also this work references heavily from history, but there still might be historical inaccuracies. I'll do my best to make this as truthful and interesting as possible though! 
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING: Some chapters talk lightly-moderately about past trauma/hurt. This story also talks about war and real events in history.

### Chapter 1. Friendship

Alfred and Ivan (America and Russia) were friends. In fact, they had a stronger friendship than most countries. Lots of people think that after WWII, neither of them would or should be on speaking terms. However, that’s not the case for them. After 70 years, the scars of war began to fade, and were replaced by something warmer. Something not wholly like forgiveness, per say, but a sense of progressiveness and a willingness to move on. They stopped blaming the war on each other, and instead saw the reality of their leader’s wrong-doings.  
  
And that’s why Russia was on America’s couch, watching a movie. The movie was probably Transformers or another Avengers re-run, but neither of them paid it much attention. Instead they were content to happily chat through the movie, learning new things about each other. They often did this, switching places to hang out with each other at and talking the night away. It was surprisingly helpful for their relationship. Instead of awkward silence broken only by the movie, which was how they had started, the room was now filled with hearty laughter and crazy stories.  
  
“Alfred, can I ask you something?” Ivan asked, looking at Alfred who was sitting on the other side of the couch comfortably. Still amused by their last conversation about sports and the wild food they'd tried.  
  
“Sure, hit me.” he replied humorously.  
  
“I am not sure you’d like that much.”  
  
Alfred blinked--confused. Then bust out laughing.  
  
“Ivan, your jokes are getting better!”  
  
“Thank you, I’ve learned from your constant sarcasm.”  
  
Chuckling, Alfred returned to the subject. “What was the question? You big oaf.”  
  
Eyeing Alfred at the comment, Ivan said: “Alfred, me and you have begun to make amends. But you and Britain still seem to have a complicated relationship. What made it this way?”  
  
“Woah... that’s definitely a hard question to answer!”  
  
“...”  
  
“It’s… well- I’ve known Britain for a long time, and we’ve had a lot of disagreements.... He still can’t seem to stop blaming the revolution on me- or get over it for that matter, and it’s really hard to sit through.” Alfred said coldly. Suddenly shifting the mood.  
  
Silence rang heavily in the room. Both countries lost in thought.  
  
Ivan decided against other questions like: ‘Why is he blaming you?’ or 'Is your relationship complicated because Britain can not let go, or because of the revolution itself?’ and instead asked:  
“What happened during your revolutionary war that made it so memorable? I was never taught much about American history in Russia, but from what I have heard it was not anything out of the ordinary for someone like Britain.”  
  
“What you heard wasn’t the full story. No one really talks or asks me about it, but…” Alfred trailed off, deep in thought again, trying to find the right words.  
  
“The revolutionary war was completely Britain's fault, and it was an extremely personal war for both of us. But I always end up looking like a delinquent child to other nations when I try to explain.” Alfred almost spat.  
  
“Would you tell me the story? I want to understand.” Ivan asked softly.  
  
“It’s a very long story, are you sure you’re that interested?”  
  
“Yes, if you are willing.”  
  
“Ok, well get comfortable and grab the popcorn. We’ll be here a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's short but the story is only beginning! I'll try to update soon, but I have school and Christmas so it might not be a regular schedule. Anyway, have a nice day guys :)


End file.
